


to pluck bright honor from the pale-faced moon

by halloweencandy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button Popping, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweencandy/pseuds/halloweencandy
Summary: Will makes a realization about his wardrobe.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	to pluck bright honor from the pale-faced moon

Looking over his reflection in the mirror, Will realized that there was no doubting that the shirt was too tight. The way the pale yellow fabric pulled across Will’s torso made the size of his stomach look obscene. In truth, he wasn’t all that large, but the shape of his slowly growing belly pressing out against clothing that had fit him for years was distressing. 

Hannibal kept him well-fed, more so in the past few months than he had in the past. The effects were centralized to the center of Will’s previously slim frame, a slope of gut that made him look constantly bloated. Most of his body had retained a lithe outline, but his face had softened gently along with his gut, and he wasn’t sure which area would succumb to Hannibal’s over-care next. He was already on the last hole of his belts, the leather strip pressing into the soft skin beneath his stomach and framing the gentle swell, and he would soon need to explore a clothing store for the first time in a decade if Hannibal kept up this pace. 

Pressing a hand to his softened stomach, Will could feel the gentle give of it beneath his palm. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, he considered, just new. Hannibal, for his part, had enjoyed it tremendously and made every effort to let Will know just how much. He was still growing accustomed to the, well,  _ growing _ , but the positive effect it had on his sex life was an encouraging symptom. 

Gazing back to his mirror, Will decided to abandon the shirt altogether. The buttons were beginning to gap, stretching to accommodate for the new heft of Will’s swelling midsection. As Will moved to begin undoing the clasps, Hannibal entered the room from behind him, buttoning up his own shirt, a crisp gray number. He caught Will’s action in the mirror’s reflection and tilted his head in curiosity. 

“Have you changed your mind about the shirt, Will? Is the color not to your liking?”

Will turned away from the mirror to face Hannibal, gently raising an eyebrow as he placed his hands underneath the soft bulge of his stomach. 

“Don’t pretend to know why I can’t wear this shirt today, Hannibal,” he said. “Hell, I’m not sure I’ll be able to wear it ever again.”

At that, Hannibal smirked, his eyes darkening as he moved closer towards Will and placed his hands atop Will’s. 

“Is it uncomfortable for you?” Hannibal asked, his voice a mix of concern and lust that Will had gotten to know very well. 

“Is it uncomfortable to eat my way out of the expensive clothing that my partner buys for me?” Will replied, his voice teasing. “Yeah, it is.”

Will brought his hands back up to one of the buttons closest to his neck and Hannibal reached forward to stop him. Will met his gaze and dropped his mouth open as Hannibal gripped him by the collar, drew him flush against him, and spun him to face the mirror. 

Never in his life had Will felt so adored as he had over the past few months. Hannibal had spoiled him with love and food in equal measure, and the effects of both had brought a healthy color to his cheeks. Even as the pounds began to stack and he began to experience waves of negativity about his appearance, Will still felt luxurious and gorgeous in the eyes of Hannibal, and that was all he needed.

In front of the mirror, Hannibal met Will’s gaze over his shoulder. He smirked, the perfect wave of his lips rising as he examined the shorter man before him. He placed a long, loving kiss into the soft curls at the crown of Will’s head, breathing him in and admiring his own luck. 

With one hand, Hannibal gripped the back of Will’s shirt and tugged at the fabric, pulling it taut across Will’s softening belly. Will gasped at the sudden gesture, sucking in his stomach on instinct. With his free hand, Hannibal moved his palm to rub wide swaths underneath Will’s gut.

“I have worked very hard on  _ this _ , Will,” said Hannibal, punctuating his words with a grip of Will’s round stomach. “It would be a shame for you to try and hide it.”

At that, Will relaxed, releasing the tension in his stomach and exhaling deeply.

The soft clattering of a single button falling to the floor before them was louder than anything Will had ever heard. He looked at himself in the mirror, his belly swollen enough to have popped a button away from the straining fabric of a shirt that had fit him perfectly not too long ago. 

Hannibal moved both of his hands to cradle Will’s stomach momentarily, stroking his fingers gently over the well-fed slope and eliciting a soft moan from the younger man. Hannibal then brought both hands to either side of the newly-created gap in Will’s shirt and tugged it apart.

Buttons clattered to the ground and bounced off of the mirror, leaving Will to stand before it with the taxed fabric of his shirt framing the fat of his rounded belly. Hannibal began to run his hands over the exposed skin and moved to kiss Will in the crook of his neck.

“I will buy you another one,” he said as he slipped a hand down toward the growing hardness in Will’s pants. 

Will smiled, and then groaned at the touch. For this, he thought, a ripped shirt was worth it.


End file.
